1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, a method of manufacturing the display device and a mobile communication terminal having the display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a reduced thickness.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various mobile communication terminal devices, such as a cell phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA), have been used. The mobile communication terminal devices include display devices to display images. However, a size and thickness of the display devices can be increased since various components are used in connection with the display devices for performing different functions of the mobile communication terminal devices.
When the size and thickness of the mobile communication terminal device are increased, a portability of the mobile communication terminal device can be compromised.
When the number of parts of the mobile communication terminal device is increased, assembly processes can be complicated, and manufacturing time and cost can be increased.